Mi gran secreto es revelado
by Mitzuki Mei Uchiha Otaku Friki
Summary: Que tal si Bella swan nunca fue tan torpe e ingenua que a aparentado ser, si ella es hija de Aro vulturi, Una híbrida, pero la mas poderosa del mundo vampiro y la reina Digimon, si su camarada es renamon y antes de mudarse a phonix vivía en Japón, y lucho contra el delipa 'YO SOY ISABELA RIKA NONAKA VULTURI' mi primer fanfic ExB RxC CONGELADO LEAN EN MI PERFIL EL POR QUE
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic espero que lo disfruten

**Mi gran secreto es revelado**

_Bpov_

* * *

Ya hacia 6 años desde que me separe de Renamon y 4 años desde que me fui de Japón.

Aun así extraño a Takato, Henry, Jury, Susy y hasta a Akimaya

Charly nunca ha sido mi verdadero padre si no que es mi tío.

Mi madre es Rumiko Nonaka la mejor supermodelo de Japón y una vampira poderosa su don era formar un escudo, mi verdadero padre es Aro vulturi pero eso nadie lo sabe mas que mi madre, toda la guardia vulturi mi abue y yo.

A un sigo siendo la reina digimon pues salgo a escondidas para ir a competir en las digi-cartas jugando con las visiones de Alice que me tiene observada gracias a mi amado Edward que es un celoso, tonto, sobreprotector y posesivo conmigo si tan solo le pudiera decir que yo soy una hibrida (_mitad vampira, mitad humana_) la mas poderosa del mundo vampiro ya que mi don es copiar el don de otros, quisiera decirle la verdad pero no puedo, simple por que ice

Una estúpida promesa que si mi camarada no volvía del digimundo y se lo decía a alguien que no sabía ella moriría y yo también pero para a mi no me importaba mi vida si no la de mi camarada Renamon.

Yo soy una tamer pero no cualquiera yo soy la reina digimon, la princesa vulturi, una tamer legendaria, ''Yo soy Isabella Rika Nonaka Vulturi'' y

Mi gran secreto será revelado muy pronto.


	2. Regreso inesperado y una mision

**Los personajes no son míos son de la gran Stephanie Meyer y el otro no se quien es pero si fueran míos Edward fuera mi novio y Renamon mi camarada**

_Bpov_

Me encontraba en un castillo no sabia en donde estaba pero lo reconocí era el castillo del gran azulongmon

_¿Como llegue aquí?- _pensé

"Bienvenida Isabel, la e traído aquí para ver si usted ¿quisiera ser una Deva?".- Me pregunto azulongmon

"¿Por que yo?".- Pregunte

"Tu tienes como camarada a Renamon uno de los digimones mas fuertes del Digimundo, también por tu espíritu de luchador que posees".-Dijo azulongmon

"Seria un honor pero ¿mi familia?".- Quería saber si me podía que dar con mi familia

"Tu estarás en el planeta tierra protegiendo a tu pueblo, tendrás poderes inimaginables, que hasta podrás vencer a los 4 vestías sagradas, pero eso solo será en una digievolucion, donde te fusionaras con tu camarada, vendrás a mi cuando sea necesario".-Dijo azulongmon

"Acepto".-dije

De repente ya no estaba el castillo, estaba en el prado donde yo y Edward nos aviamos declarado nuestro amor, mire a mi alrededor y solo estaba Renamon luchando contra un Galgomon, Galgomon le atravesó el vientre a Renamon.

"Renamon!".- Dije y corrí con ella ya se en el suelo con su información desapareciendo,

_Se esta muriendo.- _Pensé y empecé a llorar

"Renamon no te mueras te necesito por favor".- Dije entre sollozos

"Recuerda que siempre serás mi compañera".- Dijo antes de desaparecer su información

"NOOOOOOO…

"Bella, Bella amor despierta".- Me decía mi amado para despertarme, abrí los ojos y empecé a llorar

"Ya cariño no llores sabes que no me gusta que te vea llorar".- Me dijo antes de darme un corto beso, y me limpiaba las lagrimas con sus fríos dedos

"Lo siento".-Me disculpe

"¿Quieres contarmelo?".- Me pregunto

"No mejor dejalo a si, voy a salir a dar un paseo".- Le dije ya calmada

"Ten cuidado, lleva el celular por si acaso".- Me decía mi sexy vampiro

"Vale".- Dije sonriendo y besándolo

"Vuelvo alas 4 en punto, Charlie esta apunto de despertarse".- me beso y se fue

Me levante, me bañe, me puse una blusa blanca descotada, que tenia mangas larga apunto de ser trozadas, un pantalón de mezclilla en tobado y unas botas blancas de piso a velocidad vampírica desayune y fui al bosque a pasear, sentí que alguien me seguía y no eran los Cullen, no era ni un vampiro por que lo hubiera detectado, voltee a ver y era como un portal hacia el digimundo, rápidamente entre en ella y estaba en Hypnos estaban todos

"Calumon extraño mucho a Rika calu".- Decía abrazándome, yo le di un tierno beso en la frente

"Hola chicos, tan pronto se olvidaron de mi".- les decía en modo de broma, ellos estaban en shock

"Rika ¿eres tu?".- Pregunto Henry saliendo del shock

"Claro que lo soy".- Les dije sonriendo

"Ok, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué as hecho con Rika?".- Preguntaron los chicos alarmados

"Sera mejor que dejen las preguntas para después, ya esta abriendo el portal para que sus digimons vuelvan".- Decía Yamaki

"Si".- dijimos al mismo tiempo

*2 horas después de que los digimons se reunieron con sus tamers*

Todos ya estábamos en la oficina de reuniones de Hypnos.

"Muy bien como se han dado cuenta algunos digimons virus, comprobaron que la ponzoña de vampiros vegetarianos los hacen mas y mas fuerte su misión será…

"Disculpe Sr. Yamaki pero los vampiros no existen".- Dijo Henry

"Si existen y no interrumpa Sr. Wong, tenemos localizado a 2 clanes de vampiros, uno en Alaska y otro en Forks - Me tense y Renamon se dio cuenta – Su misión será protegerlos de los digimons virus…

"Disculpe Sr. Yamaki pero me podría decir ¿como se llaman los 2 clanes?".- Le pregunte temiendo por los Cullen

"Los Cullen y los Denali".- Me respondió – tendrán que decirles a esos clanes su misión ¿esta bien?".- Pregunto todos asentimos

"¿Quién quiere ir a cuidar a los de Forks? Y ¿Quien a los Denali?".-Pregunto

"Yo quiero a los de Forks, sola".- Dije con frialdad

"Esta bien, los demás irán con los Denali y después de una semana irán a Forks, tienen 16 horas para estar allá, pueden retirarse".- Dijo y salimos

_No me había dado cuenta de esa chica rubia y gracias a mis poderes puedo ver que se llama Zoe Uzumaki seremos grandes amigas y nos comportaremos como niñas chiquitas_.- sonreí a eso

*8 horas después en el avión privado de Hypnos*

Zoe y yo ya nos aviamos hecho amigas y les conté a los chicos de mi naturaleza, al principio estuvieron impresionados, pero de todos modos me aceptaron, no había visto a Renamon, Yamaki me había dicho que ella estaba en Forks esperándome de aquí a Forks solo eran 6 horas de vuelo, Zoe me acompañaría a Forks todos ya hacían dormidos menos yo,

_Espero que Edward no se enoje por que apague el celular, seguramente debe de estar muy preocupado, y si le hubiera dicho de que estoy embarazada, ni si quiera me hubiera dejado ir a pasear, después de pasar aquella increíble noche Edward me marco como suya, mordiéndome el cuello, haciendo saber a cualquier vampiro que yo ya tenia dueño, ni siquiera me dejaría luchar por mi embarazo y yo me encargare de que nadie lo sepa aun…_

Ya habíamos llegado a Forks a terrizo en el bosque y yo y Zoe bajamos, después de que me despedí y se fuera el avión caminamos hacia mi casa

"Oye Bella crees ¿que me deje tu tío que darme en tu casa?".- Dijo Zoe un poco insegura

"Pero claro que si el es muy buena persona".- le dije y sonreí cariñosamente

"Renamon".- susurre llamándola

"si Rika".- Pregunto Renamon atrás de mi

"Te extrañe".- Le dije y la abrase ella correspondió el abrazo asta que escuche un carraspeo

"Oigan siento interrumpir pero cierta personita debe de estar preocupada por ti Bella".- Dijo Zoe

"Esta bien, vámonos Renamon".- Renamon desapareció como siempre y Zoe y yo fuimos a mi casa al llegar ahí abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a todos los Cullen y la manada en la sala…

Continuara….

Solo espero que les haiga justado


	3. Contando mi historia

**Lo siento por no haber actualizado pero la compu se descompuso y la tuvieron que formatear, aquí traigo conti **

**Los personajes no son míos **

**Epov**

Estaba preocupado Bella no había vuelto desde la mañana, Charlie fue a pescar con Billy, la casa estaba sola, Alice no podía tener visiones de Bella, mi familia y yo la estábamos buscando, Carlisle le pregunto a Sam si Bella había ido a la Push, pero el tampoco sabia así que también los chuchos empezaron a buscarla, ya eran las 8 de la noche y no sabia nada de ella, Jasper me intentaba tranquilizar pero no funcionaba, fuimos a la casa de Bella junto con los chuchos, cuando, abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba Bella, estaba hermosa, parecía una diosa, si pudiera horita me la fallaría pero primero quería saber donde diablos estaba, venia acompañada con una chica güerita, con ojos azules y con una blusa morada ajustada y jeans negros entubados y unas botas de cuero negras, pero lo raro es que no podía leer sus pensamientos

**Bpov**

¨ Uuuu Bella te pillaron, tendrás que explicar tu¨.- Dijo Zoe mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda

¨Uzumaki tú también tienes que explicar ya que tenemos la misma misión¨.- Le dije mientras la agarraba del brazo y la traía conmigo en la sala

¨Bella nos puedes decir ¿donde has estado?¨.- Dijo Alice enojada

¨Estaba en Hypnos¨.- Dije mientras me recargaba en la pared

¨ ¿Donde es eso? ¿Quien es ella? ¿Y que nos tienes que explicar?¨.- Preguntaba Rosalie

¨Hypnos esta en Japón, ella es mi amiga Zoe Uzumaki, y les tengo que contar mi historia¨.- Respondí

¨A ¿Cuál?¨.- Pregunto Emmett curioso

¨Yo no soy la Bella que ustedes creen, mi nombre es Isabela Rika Nonaka Vulturi, Naci el 13 de septiembre de 1994, mi padre es Aro Vulturi, y mi madre es Rumiko Nonaka la mejor supermodelo de Japón y una Vampira poderosa su don es un escudo físico,

Yo no tuve una buena infancia, los chicos de mi edad siempre me tiraban piedras o golpeaban, cuando yo tenia 9 años faltaban 3 meses para mi cumpleaños, fui violada por un borracho en Japón, Alec me encontró tirada en un pasadizo, le conté lo que me pazo y el me ayudo air a casa, después de un mes supe que había quedado embarazada, después de 2 meses de embarazo, mi madre y mi abue se fueron de compras, ya faltaban 3 días para mi cumpleaños, estaba sola y abrieron la puerta, era el, me volvió a violar le suplique que parara, cuando termino me empezó a golpear, tan fuerte que sentí como empezaba a morir, recordé 2 días después en un hospital, me dijeron que había perdido a mi bebe.- hice una breve pausa por que ya me encontraba llorando, mire que todos estaban tensos, y gracias a que copie el don de Jasper podía sentir que estaban enojados y tristes, Esme se puso a consolarme y volví a seguir.- desde ese día empecé hacer fría, mi corazón estaba lleno de dolor y odio pero con un poco de bondad, a los 10 años me convertí en la reina Digimon, a los 11 años conocí a mi camarada Renamon y empezamos a luchar contra los digimons, yo creía que los digimons solo existían para pelear, que equivocada estaba, empecé hacer amigos, Henry, Takato, Yuri y algunos mas, con el tiempo me fui haciendo mas amable pero, todavía me comportaba igual, fuimos al Digimundo y ay murió Leomon el camarada de Yuri, regrese, luche contra el Delipa, me fui con mi tía Rene a Phoenix, a los 15 empecé a tener mis poderes, ay me di cuenta de que era una hibrida, mitad vampiro, mitad humano, a los 17 me mude aquí a Forks y ustedes ya saben lo demas¨.- Dije ya un poco calmada

¨Bella te golpeaste la cabeza¨.- Dijo Alice

¨No te creyeron¨.- Me dijo Zoe

¨Renamon¨.- La llame y apareció a un lado de mi

¨Si ¿Rika?¨.- Pregunto como siempre, voltee a ver y todos estaban en shock, Carlisle fue el primero en reaccionar

¨Impresionante¨.- Dijo

¨No se los pude decir, por que hice un contrato con Hypnos, si Renamon no estaba, y yo decía algo de esto a alguien, ella desaparecería y yo moriría de tristeza, y lo otro nadie lo sabia mas que la guardia, mi madre y mi abue¨.- Dije antes de que comenzarán a reclamarme

¨ ¿Qué tipos de Don tienes?¨.- Pregunto Emmett

¨ ¿Bebes sangre humana?¨.- Pregunto Sam

¨Mi don es copiar otros dones, como comida humana y la sangre humana me da asco¨.-Termine de responder

¨Rika creo que les tienes que decir de la misión¨.- Dijo Renamon

¨A ¿Cuál misión?¨.- Pregunto Edward

¨Bueno, lo que pasa es que hay Digimons virus que, quieren ser los mas poderosos y necesitan de la ponzoña de los vampiros vegetarianos, pero creo que también necesita sangre de licántropos¨.- Dije un poco pensativa

¨Hello, te has olvidado de alguien y para que a los chuchos¨.- dijo Zoe mientras se me ponía a un lado a otro moviendo los bazos

¨Zoe también es hibrida y deja de hacer eso¨.- Le dije mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina que izo que se escondiera atrás de Renamon, Emmett se empezó a reír¨

¨Renamon, protégeme de la bruja Nonaka¨.- Dijo Zoe

_Ok esto es pasarse de la raya_.- Pensé mientras me salía una venita se de la frente

¨ ¿Cómo ME LLAMASTE UZUMAKI?¨

¨BRUJA, PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO¨.- Dijo mientras corría como alma que se la lleva el diablo

¨ESTAS MUERTA UZUMAKI¨.- Dije mientras corría tras ella y los demás solo se reían al ver que Zoe se escondía atrás de ellos y yo intentaba atraparla

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews? **


	4. Odio a los devimons

**Aquí traigo conti espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

Estaba por atrapar a Uzumaki pero…

"Rika, ¿Por qué a los licántropos?"-. Me pregunto Renamon mientras se ponía como siempre, yo pare de repente

"Por que si te das cuentas, la debilidad de los vampiros es el fuego, y la de los licántropos el frio, los unes y la piel es mas gruesa, puede tener dones, en pocas palabras, seria invencible".- Dije y todos se pusieron serios, escuchamos una explosión en el bosque, Zoe y yo nos enviamos miradas

"Un digi-campo de batalla".- Dijimos al mismo tiempo

"Pido esta batalla".- Dije mientras me iba corriendo

"Tramposa, yo la quiero".- Dijo mientras me seguía

Llegue y me quede sorprendida no solo era uno sino muchos Renamon se puso en posición de ataque y mi digi-spirit, ice devimons y lady devimons, Zoe, la manada y los Cullen llegaron

"Es muy peligroso, Edward deben salir de aquí".- Dije preocupada

"No, nos iremos sin ti, Bella".- Dijo Alice

**Tercera persona**

"Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar, su excelencia.- Dijo un ice devimon.- Lista para ser mi tamer"

"What´s.- Dijo Bella y lo reconoció, lo miro acusadoramente.- tu, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Si tu esta muerto"

"Sangre vampírica y veo que me has traído mas poder".- Dijo muy sonriente

"Eso no pasara, Renamon".- Dijo Bella y Renamon asintió, Bella puso s u digi-spirit mirando al cielo, este empezó a brillar y Renamon se acerco a ella

*Matrix evolution*

"Evolución Matrix".- Dijo Bella mientras se ponía el digi-spirit en el pecho y era rodeada por una esfera azul, junto a Renamon

"Renamon digivols ahhh".- La esfera desapareció, pero una figura

Salto

"Sakuyamon".- Renamon y Bella se habían fusionado, Sakuyamon empezó a luchar con ice devimon, pero los demás digimons se le fueron encima, Zoe vio esto y saco su digi-spirit y salió un gatomon de ahí

"Gatomon".- Dijo Zoe, la gata Digimon asintió

"Cambio de carta, evolución Matrix".- Dijo Zoe mientras pasaba una carta azul en su digi-spirit

"Gatomon digivols ahhh, Angwemon"

**Espero que les haiga gustado, el próximo cap, se llamara "La evolución de Sakuyamon"**

**Reviews?**


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTE ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO

**Lo siento mucho por no ****actualizar**** en verdad, lo que pasa es que ahora no tengo internet por falta de dinero y en verdad no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, lo se deben de estar odiándome pero no es mi culpa les prometo que intentare actualizar, espero que me comprendan y sean pacientes. **

**Los quiere con todo su corazón su escritora Bella Rika Lilian Potter **


End file.
